Void Formation
The Void Formations are a branch of special forces used by the recently formed New Imperium. They are all Afriel Strain humans which have been cloned by blanks to counter the horrible effects of the Warp that made each and every Afriel Strain incredibly unlucky to the point of them meeting horrible and tragic deaths one way or another. The practice of making Afriel Stain out of blanks, people who have no presence in the warp, started during the last days of the Imperium of Man in 540.M48. However, these experiments were incomplete due to the revolution that was tearing the Imperium apart. These experiments were later discovered and continued by Magos Biologis Hecknas Bomgaral, who made a breakthrough and successfully countered the bad luck of the Afriel Stain by using a special group of blanks. This also made them more capable fighters against the forces of Chaos better than other Reformed Imperial Guard forces. Because of this, they are usually deployed to deal with Chaos invasions from the old Segmentum Obscurus where Abaddon the Despoiler keeps sending forces into Segmentum Solar to add it to his empire of chaos centered around the Cadian system. History While the Afriel Strain project have been in progress for many millennia, it's soldiers had always suffered from horrible luck and was ineffective. Even though there was some progress about the research, nothing that could really get rid of the problem was discovered, and only delaying solutions were found. The great breakthrough came in 540.M48, by Magos Biologis Hecknas Bomgaral on Mars almost five years after the Imperium of man had dissolved as Segmentum Solar and large parts of Tempestus reformed into the New Imperium. Here Bomgaral managed to clone a blank person as well enhance the clone with the genetic augmentations used for the Afriel Strain. The Clone proved a sucess as it lived on for the next years under constant observation without the legendary bad luck killing it off while it performed small tasks to test its effectiveness. Happy with the results the Magos took his research to his superiors who then took it further to High Consul Alistair Crackham himself. Astonished by this discovery, he visited the laboratorums that conducted the experiments and the project was approved personally by the High Consul for further testing. As a result, large amounts of resources were transferred to Bomgaral, much to many other Magos Bologis' envy and anger. Bomgaral created an entire line infantry regiment of Afriel Strain clones based on samples from hand picked stocks of blanks. This regiment was named the Void Formation, which would later be known as the 1st Void Formation, which saw extensive use against the Imperial Remnant and forces of chaos. While the Imperial Remnant destroyed the 1st Void Formation entirely by bombarding the planet they were deployed on, it had exceeded all expectations and High Consul approved the project to continue, thus rebuilding the Void Formations. Recruitment and training The Void Formations' recruitment is fairly simple compared to many other regiments found throughout the galaxy. They are all born from cloning tubes where those with serve genetic flaws and mutations that would hinder their performance in the field are discarded. Those who pass through this selection are trained as soon as possible. The training pushes the young children through a series of brutal training regiments that gradually increases in difficulty as they progress through the program. Those who can't keep up are again discarded and sent to be part of other regiments, usually the regiments raised on Crimson Terra. New Void Formations are usually trained by veterans from older regiments due to the effects that blank people have on those who still have souls or are psykers. Combat Doctrine The Void Formations are mostly trained on Mars which gives them a high understanding of fighting on desert planets, in industrial zones and urban areas. Due to their flexibility, they can quickly adapt to almost any situation on the battlefield and have been known to adapt to even the most grave outcomes. However, even though they can adapt to most situations, their equipment is also an important factor, that is why they have access to most of the equipment used by the New Imperium and are usually well supplied to better suit their role on the battlefield. Void Formations are also highly trained in the art of stealth as they are usually used in high priority assassination missions, such as targeting the enemy's commander or taking out important assets or dangerous units. Regiment deployment Wargear Standard wargear Light Carapace armor Being elite infantry, the Void Formation soldiers are issued Light Carapace Armor to both show off their status as elite among the other Reformist forces and to better protect them. M48 Mars Pattern Mark VII Lasgun The M48 Mars Pattern Mark VII Lasgun is a powerful rifle issued only to special operation forces, such as the Void Formations. The M48 Mars Pattern Mark VII lasgun draws on many of the aspects of the M36 Kantrael Pattern Lasrifle but are upgraded with more powerful batteries. The rifle can fire up to 100 rounds on it's normal setting but still delivers a laser beam almost twice as powerful as that of the Kantrael. Optional wargear The Void Formations have a broad selection of special weapons but they usually favor weapons such as the Plasmagun, Meltagun and flamer as their special weapons while the Heavy Bolter, Multi Melta and Plasma Canon are their preferred heavy weapons. Different attachments, such as Praysense scopes or Red Dot sights, for their weapons can also be issued to veteran squads that have showed their worth in battle on more than one occasion. Notable Formations 1st Void Formation The 1st Void Formation was, along with many other regiments, deployed during an operation on an Imperial Remnant Industrial World. They managed to complete their mission which included both the assassination of the planetary governor and taking out key factorums that greatly supported the Imperial Remnant war effort in the sector. However, problems arose when loyalist reinforcements arrived by a detachment fleet comprised from the Ultramarines, Iron Hands and Dark Angels chapters arrived and made planetfall. The 1st Void Formation chose to stay behind and cover their fellow Reformed Guardsmen's retreat to orbit. The 3rd Expeditionary Reformist Fleet couldn't hold the now overwhelming Loyalist fleet back and had to leave the 1st Void Formation behind, a decision that scarred the Naval Master of the 3rd Expeditionary Fleet forever. The remaining soldiers of the 1st Void Formation kept fighting and wreaking havoc across the industrial zones on the planet. The brave soldiers were eventually annihilated because the Loyalist Astartes, got tired of hunting them down, retreated back to orbit and bombarded the area into dust. 55th Void Formation The 55th Void Formation is under the personal command of Lord Commander Virgil Arsalor and is known for being the most elite of all the Void Formations. They are usually used as heavy drop troppers but due to the flexibility of Void Formations and their special force status the can also take on many other rolls should the need arise. Notable individuals *Lord Commander Virgil Arsalor: Lord Commander Virgil Arsalor is a man that would be called a Living Saint in the Imperial Remnant, though the New Imperium denies such a title, believing that no one has the authority to declare a citizen a Heretic or Saint, thus deciding their religious standing by a third party, as the only term that can be used to describe an act against the New Imperium by the authorities is "treason". He was part of a much older line of experimentation of the Afriel Strain where he had the soul of another human transferred into his being through the use of foul xenos technology. He was sent to the battlefield as every other Afriel Strain before him and he died unluckily during a Chaos Insurrection on the planet of Hovark II. His body was never recovered for study and was therefore branded a failure in the eyes of the project's leaders. Many Millenniums after his death he reappeared in the 48th Millennium during a Chaos invasion into Segmentum Solar, on the planet Jokmonk IV where the Void Formations deployed to help the Reformed Imperial Guard that was tasked with fending off the invaders. The Reformed Guardsmen were faltering and the battle seemed lost until a light as bright as a small sun appeared over the front lines. From this light flew a resurrected Virgil Arsalor and charged the enemy while he roared inspiring words for the Reformist forces with a loud voice. The troops rallied to him and with Arsalor spearheading the assault, the Chaos forces were defeated with a devastating victory. Arsalor now leads all of the Void Formations as their Lord Commander. While he is seen as a beacon of hope and the bane of Chaos spreading from the old Segmentum Obscurus, he has a cold personality which seems a remaining fragment from his first life as an Afriel Strain. Category:Imperial Guard Category:Ruina Imperii Category:New Imperium